one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Gordon Freeman vs Isaac Clarke
The wise know when to prepare for war, but when war is suddenly thrown in their face, it's up to them to adapt and prevail. Half-Life's scientist of Black Mesa takes on the USS Ishimura's scarred survivor as these two veterans of war and science go head to head! The Interlude Streets of the City in the 'New World' For an entire day, Gordon Freeman roamed around in search of a way back to his own world. He knew this wasn't his world since there weren't any signs of collateral damage, no signs of the aftershock of the war between the Resistance and the alien-like Combine. He heard footsteps up ahead and aimed his shotgun forward, his eyes peeking down the iron sights as he vigilantly stepped forward. Hiding behind a corner of a building, Gordon listened diligently. It sounded like a struggle between man and beast. Said struggle would come to an end when the sounds of laser fire echoed in the air. He pumped his weapon and emerged from his hiding post. No, it wasn't a Combine sentry, it was Isaac Clarke, who had been dumped onto the 'New World' after the USS Ishimura crash-landed into one of the city districts. That was hours ago, yet Necromorphs kept popping up, plaguing the space engineer wherever he went. He now stood over the dead corpse of an Ubermorph, a very lethal type of the infectious zombie aliens, in the middle of a plaza. "Hey! Help me out, will you?" Isaac called out to Gordon. However, to Mr. Freeman, Isaac looked like a new kind of Combine soldier, given the space engineer's choice of armour. He didn't respond verbally and pointed his shotgun directly at Isaac's head. "Oh, come on, not another security officer!" Isaac whined and unholstered his Plasma Caster. The Melee ARE YOU READY? LET'S DANCE! (60 seconds) Gordon fired first, unloading a whole ammo pack's worth of shotgun shells unto Isaac. However, they simply bounced off his armour, much to Gordon's surprise. "That's not gonna work." Isaac affirmed and opened fire, raining a storm of plasma blasts down on Gordon. The scientist hid behind a nearby light post as plasma whizzed in the air around him. Isaac fired again, but his weapon clicked empty. "Shit!" Irrationally, Isaac activated his suit's rocket boosters and flew at Gordon, who emerged from his cover with a new weapon, an MP7 submachine gun. Gun fire echoed in the night sky and bullets clanked off Isaac uselessly as he closed the distance, kicking Gordon in the chest and using his suit's Gravity Pull to rip the light post off the ground. (48 seconds) "Try this on for size!" Isaac projected the metal pole, but Gordon expertly dodged and shot at Isaac's boots. Though many missed, a couple disabled the rocket boosters, forcing Isaac to land and stagger. "Shi-" A backhand to the face quieted the space engineer; Gordon shot Isaac in the chest with the rest of submachine gun's ammo clip, then batted him on the head with the gun itself. Isaac shook off the attacks and ducked under a punch, lifting Gordon off the ground by his legs, then slamming him onto the nearby stone foundation of a fountain. He cocked his fist back for a punch, but Gordon head-butted and, despite Isaac's metal helmet, stunned him. (39 seconds) Gordon brought out his signature crowbar and beat Isaac silly, smashing the metal tool on his head several times before batting him away. Isaac clutched his head, then raised his arm to block as Gordon drove his crowbar down on him. While withstanding Gordon's melee weapon, Isaac checked his blocking arm and noticed that his Stasis was ready. "Nice!" He pushed Gordon off, then aimed his left arm and a Stasis beam blasted out from his RIG suit's gauntlet, freezing Gordon in place. Isaac looked around and found a table with several chairs around it. Using Gravity Pull, he seized the table and, right as Gordon broke out of Stasis, launched it at his opponent. The table smashed into Gordon's chest, knocking him back right into the fountain's water. Isaac chased after him, his hands now holding a Pulse Rifle. "Where'd he go?" (29 seconds) From his right, Gordon emerged out of the water with a surprise attack, blasting Isaac in the face with a shot from his revolver. To Isaac's shock, the bullet actually cracked open his helmet, more specifically in the right eye area. He knocked the gun out of Gordon's hands, then aimed his Pulse Rifle; Gordon kneed the weapon upwards and it smacked right into Isaac's face, cracking his helmet open even more. He then punched Isaac in the face twice and kicked him in the chest, pushing him back. From his inventory, Gordon unleashed the Gravity Gun, cranking it to 50% and suspending Isaac into the air with it. "Shit! A gravity weapon?!" Isaac panicked as he rose higher into the air. He looked around and saw a pile of stones underneath a dusty cloth. With Gravity Pull, he picked one of the stones up and it flew to him until it was floating in front of him. "Not today, pal." Isaac said as he launched the stone and it smacked right into the Gravity Gun's projector, malfunctioning it. As Isaac fell, he flipped mid-air and drove his boot down on Gordon's head, smacking him into the cement. (15 seconds) "Asshole..." Isaac pulled out his Line Gun and aimed it at Gordon's head. but Gordon responded by unholstering and firing his handy dandy pistol wildly. Isaac backed away enough for Gordon get up and dodge the first projectile from the Line Gun; he fired back and one of the pistol rounds grazed Isaac in the right cheek, making him wince and stagger in pain. Gordon, as soon as his weapon clicked empty, tossed his pistol and it knocked Isaac in the head; he brought a grenade out from his inventory and pulled the safety pin off, throwing it at Isaac as it ran down it's volatile timer. (7 seconds) However, Isaac caught the grenade! He pressed down on it, stopping the timer. "Whew, that was close." His relief was cut short when Gordon punched him in the face, making him drop both the Line Gun... And the grenade. Which landed just a couple of feet away while the two men struggled. "Wait, the grena-" But Isaac was too late. The grenade exploded, blasting the fighters away. DOUBLE KO!!! The Aftermath The blast was far more powerful than the two thought it would be, as unconsciousness settled in faster than the European colonists during the Age of Exploration. The Result (Plays Trophies, Super Smash Bros.) Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, we have... a tie!! Category:TheOneLegend Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:Good vs Good themed One Minute Melees Category:Gun Fights Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:West only themed One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Human vs Human' Themed One Minute Melee's Category:One Minute Melees with Music